¿Qué tan pronto es Ahora?
by Samara-Lestrange
Summary: Con una misión muy importante entre manos, no hay tiempo de pensar en sus principios ni debilidades. Pero el no contó con que terminaría encerrado precisamente con ella. RivenxMusa


Buenas mis amigos, antes de que comiencen a leer quiero decir que no pude contenerme ante la idea de indagar un poco más en la vida de nuestro adorable especialista de cabellos púrpura. Como no sabemos mucho acerca de él, me decidí a crear una pequeña regresión a su pasado, acerca de sus padres y la gran razón de su forma de ser. Ustedes entienden O.o…

En fin, la idea en la que está basada esta historia. Francamente me la soñé u.uU así que no se ilusionen mucho ¿Ok? Jejeje No creo que sea necesario aclarar que este fan fic es un Post-Darkar, y que de paso también será un RivenxMusa…en el cual intento especificar algunas razones por las cuales Riven puede querer o amar a Musa siguiendo fielmente la trama original de la serie.

ADVERTENCIA: Capítulos con contenido Lime, y más adelante Lemon así que si no te gusta el género pues no sigas leyendo, pero si no hay problema…¡Sigamos adelante con el show xD!

**¿Qué tan pronto es Ahora?**

**Por:** Samara Lestrange

Capítulo 1. Recibiendo órdenes

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Ya llevaba más de 15 minutos viendo fijamente al techo de su habitación. Sin poder conseguir conciliar el sueño a pesar de que el aire frío que entraba por la ventana, anunciara que no podían ser más de las 2:30 de la mañana.

Una brisa movió las cortinas cercanas a su cama, y la corriente de aire le erizó la piel desnuda de su pecho. Con molestia se dio la vuelta cubriéndose con las sábanas hasta los hombros, y mirando distraído ahora a la mesita de noche a su lado.

Riven maldijo mentalmente la forma increíble con la que ella se introducía en el fondo de su corazón, de su ser...hechizándolo en sueños con sus dulces curvas de su cuerpo quitándole el descanso.

El joven escuchó atento a su compañero de habitación darse la vuelta sobre su cama, balbuceando algo in-entendible antes de roncar suavemente y caer dormido de nuevo. ¡Rayos! Cómo envidiaba a Helia…ahora él descansaba después de la ardua sesión de entrenamiento que tuvieron el día anterior, mientras que Riven era víctima de cierta hada de cabellos oscuros.

'_No importa cual sea mi último pensamiento antes de dormir. Siempre termino soñando con ella' _pensó. Aceptaba el hecho de pensarla y terminar soñando con su dulce sonrisa, incluso con el precioso brillo azul de sus ojos. Pero las cosas iban mucho más allá cada vez. Ahora no se detenía en ver su inocente sonrisa, si no que bajaba por su cuello, sus clavículas, la curvatura de sus prominentes pechos, su terso estómago. ¡Por Cirse! Terminaba imaginando que saboreaba su piel blanquecina con su boca.

'_Tonta hada'_ No era en sí el hecho de fantasear son cu cuerpo el problema. El problema eran los pensamientos oscuros que hacían nacer en él. Riven jamás se atrevería a tomarla de ese modo y obligarla a hacer algo de lo que ella no estuviese segura, la quería demasiado como para dañarla así. Pero sus pensamientos, sueños y el deseo que experimentaba al verla no le ayudaban a cumplir su objetivo.

-Demonios…-gruñó arrugando con sus puños la suave tela de las sábanas. _'Si hubiese sabido que aceptar estar con ella significaría esta tortura cada noche, creo que lo mejor para mí era haberme negado'_

Muy dentro suyo el sabía que eso no era cierto. Él la quería, y al por fin tragarse su orgullo, permitiéndole a ella expresarle todo su cariño, pudo darse el lujo de probar la felicidad, tantas veces caprichosa con él.

No…la verdad era que nunca se arrepentiría de conocerla. Cada sonrisa que Musa le daba era como respirar de nuevo, y cada beso que ella le robaba cuando estaban a solas era poder saborear y experimentar la vida en su más grande magnitud.

'_Auque me duela admitirlo…ella es la música y el color de mi vida. Y no sé que haría si algún llego a perderla'_

Observó sobre la mesita de noche, un listón rojo de tela. Riven sonrió alargando su mano para tomarlo y llevarlo hasta su rostro, antes de acariciarlo con sus dedos.

Aquel listón era de Musa, uno de los que siempre usaba para hacer su par de coletas. Ése día el lo tomó del tocador del hada sin que ella lo notara, y furtivamente se lo trajo en el bolsillo hasta su habitación en Fontana Roja.

-Estúpida hada- dijo burlonamente mientras acercaba el listón a su nariz. El dulce aroma a frutas pronto inundó sus sentidos relajándolo al percibir su esencia aún impregnada en aquel pedazo de tela. Aspiró fuertemente dejando que esa calidez le recorriera el cuerpo…

No había duda. Ella había robado todo indicio de cordura o razón existente en él…y al parecer, a Riven no le molestaba…

Pronto se sintió tranquilo, y sus ojos comenzaron a cerrarse mientras por fin reparaba en la suavidad de su cama y en el cansancio de su cuerpo que le pedía a gritos dormir. Después de unos momentos Riven cayó dormido, con una respiración tranquila y continua.

En otra cama de la habitación, cierto muchacho de cabellos negros sonrió entreabriendo un ojo al notar que su compañero había caído por fin dormido.

'_Ay Riven, no tienes idea del efecto que tiene Musa sobre ti. Ha logrado desarmarte por completo'_ pensó con una bella sonrisa en su rostro, antes de dejarse atrapar por los brazos de Morfeo.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Musa bajó con prisa los amplios escalones que daban hacia el recibidor del castillo. Y por consiguiente al comedor, donde el resto de sus compañeras debían estar sentadas desayunando.

El sol de primavera ya se filtraba por los ventanales de la academia de hadas, y fuera el aire fresco de la mañana invitaba a las estudiantes a salir y tomar una pequeña siesta debajo de algún frondoso árbol. Aquel ambiente alegre, con las aves cantando y la dulce melodía de la naturaleza floreciendo simplemente la hacía sonreir.

-¡Musa! ¿Porqué te has tardado tanto?- preguntó la pelirroja al verla sentarse a su lado. Layla y Flora ya terminaban de atacar sus envases con cereal y sus vasos con jugo de naranja, cuando notaron su presencia.

-Lo lamento, me retrasé un poco vistiéndome- sonrió cálidamente. Tomó una tostada con mermelada y al instante se la comió deleitándose en ése sabor dulce. A su lado Stella parecía muy concentrada leyendo un pedazo de papel: una carta debido al sobre abierto sobre la mesa.

-Como hoy sólo tendremos clases media mañana ¿Qué les parece si vamos a Magix por la tarde?- preguntó Techna

-Claro, es perfecto. La anterior vez que fuimos vi una tienda de discos muy llamativa, esta vez tengo que entrar, se llama 'Euforia Musical' y está en la plaza central de Magix-

-Después podemos ir a tomar unos helados. Hace mucho que no pruebo uno, en Andros no puedo comer ése tipo de dulces a cualquier hora- comentó la princesa

-Yo quiero uno de vainilla. En la tierra, para mí ese es el mejor sabor-

-Yo prefiero el de pistache, menta…incluso el de chocolate- dijo Flora

-Mi favorito siempre ha sido el de fresa- sonrió Musa dando una mordida a su nueva tostada con mermelada.

-Yo no le hallo mucho sentido a comer helados. Es solo leche tratada químicamente y congelada. Ni siquiera tiene un valor nutricional de relevancia porque los sabores de los que hablan son artificiales y…-

-Momento señoritas- dijo Stella levantando la cabeza y golpeando con su puño la mesa. Techna le miró molesta por haberla interrumpido con tanta brusquedad- Creo que tengo que interrumpir sus planes-

-¿¡Qué sucede!?-

-Tranquila Musa, no pasa nada malo. Es solo que ésta es una carta de Brandon- dijo tranquilamente la princesa mostrando el papel-

-¿Si? Eso no tiene porqué arruinar nuestros planes…-

-Nos está invitando a pasar la tarde en Fontana Roja con los chicos- dijo solemnemente- Al parecer ser que en todas las academias hay sólo medio día de clases-

-Pero…¿Por qué no ir con ellos a Magix? Eso sería mucho más prácti…-

-¡Musa!- Chistaron unánimemente Stella y Bloom sobresaltándola- Nunca hemos estado con ellos en Fontana Roja, siempre es en Magix. Lo mejor sería verlos en su ambiente ¿no crees?-

-¿Huh?- estaba muy confundida con su reacción, y sus ojos azules lo expresaban.

-No se diga más. Iremos a Fontana Roja y es definitivo- dijo cortante Stella sonriendo divertida- ¿Alguien tiene algún problema con eso?-

-¡No señora!- contestaron Musa, Techna, Flora y Layla imitando a la perfección a un grupo de cadetes militares.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

-¡Brandon!- se escuchó el grito de Stella en cuanto ella se tiro a los brazos de su especialista de castaños cabellos. Las demás Winx sonrieron levemente avergonzadas ante los impulsos de su amiga. Como ya había saludado al muchacho, y como él había sido el único que salió a recibirlas decidieron adentrarse en Fontana Roja.

Cada una tomó rumbos diferentes, todas menos Flora y Musa que iban hacia los jardines superiores de la construcción en donde, según Brandon, estaban sus dos solitarios compañeros. Las losas rojizas seguían un camino que serpenteaba bajo los grandes árboles. Y el suave césped al igual que en Alfea invitaba a echarse sobre él y sumergirse en nubes verdes.

-Creo que el de allá es Helia- señaló Musa reconociendo la larga cabellera del joven aprendiz. Él estaba recostado al pie de un árbol mientras dibujaba sobre su cuaderno totalmente perdido en los trazos que hacía con sus lápices especiales de dibujo. Flora sonrió de manera traviesa y se acercó sigilosamente por detrás. Con mucho cuidado termino por poner sus manos en los ojos del especialista.

Éste respingó al sentir la calidez y un perfume demasiado familiar tan cerca suyo. Aún con ojos cerrados sabía que era alguien que conocía.

-Adivina ¿Quién soy?-

Aquella voz no le dejaba lugar a dudas. Helia sonrió dejando de lado su cuaderno.

-Buenas tardes Flora- Ella quitó las manos de su rostro sonriendo divertida mientras se sentaba a su lado para darle un beso en la mejilla.

-¿Cómo estás Musa?- saludó él viendo a la muchacha de pie delante de él-

-Yo muy bien. Aprovechando el descanso que nos dieron…¿Porqué crees que habrá sido?-

-No lo sé, pero a nosotros nos cayó de maravilla. Estamos iniciando un nuevo entrenamiento, uno más riguroso que nos deja muertos al final del día- sonrió Helia viendo que la castaña ya estaba viendo sus bosquejos de los árboles cerca suyo- ¿Te gustan?

-Son hermosos- dijo casi sin aliento- ¿Sabes? Esto me recuerda que te traje algo- buscó en la pequeña mochila que traía, y extrajo un estuche verde con un lazo azul en la cubierta- Ten…-

Él lo tomó- Muchas gracias, no tenías que molestarte- dijo suavemente abriendo el estuche. Dentro habían varios lápices, desde los más gruesos apropiados para sombrear los dibujos hasta los más delgados para hacer los detalles más delicados- ¡Es fantástico, Flora! Muchas gracias- dijo con una gran sonrisa, acercándose a ella para besarla en los labios.

-Emm…Helia ¿No…no sabes en dónde está Riven?- dijo Musa con un fuerte rubor en las mejillas al ver esa situación tan comprometedora, que no necesitaba de ella como espectadora.

-Detrás de ti- murmuró una voz detrás, sobresaltándola. Musa se dio la vuelta y vio a Riven sonriéndole, cruzado de brazos…con su pose tan característica.

-Hola…-saludó tímidamente esquivándole la mirada

-Hola- contestó éste levantando la vista del adorable rubor en las mejillas del hada para fijarla en la castaña sentada al lado de Helia. La cual al parecer estaba demasiado perdida en los ojos de su compañero como para notar su presencia- Hey Musa, quería enseñarte algo. Ven conmigo-

-¿Huh?- dijo ésta parpadeando un par de veces. El especialista sólo le guiñó un ojo en señal de complicidad y ella asintió empezando a caminar con él. Pronto ambos se alejaron de aquella parte del jardín, entendiendo a la perfección que tanto Helia como Flora deseaban estar solos para estar más cómodo en presencia del otro. Tantas veces a ellos les había pasado lo mismo, y ahora debían dar el ejemplo…

Eso y también que ellos quería estar solos. Riven la guió por unos pasillos hasta detenerse en un pequeño balcón que dejaba ver el bosque de pinos en la lejanía. Una brisa los rodeó moviendo sus cabellos…_'¡Diablos! Se ve tan hermosa con los cabellos revueltos'_ pensó ahogado en los sentimientos que corrían por su piel

-¡Riven…!- jadeó ella en cuando sintió sus fuertes manos en sus hombros, acercándola a él bruscamente. Para luego ser besada por sus ansiosos labios. Musa cerró los ojos dejándose llevar por los sutiles movimientos del joven en su boca, y llevó sus manos hasta su cuello marcando más su cercanía.

'_Tan típico de Riven'_ pensó ella divertida ante la sorpresiva muestra de afecto. Era increíble la forma en que cambiaba cuando estaban solos. Sus manos a pesar de estar cubiertas por los guantes de su uniforme seguían siendo cálidas y ocasionando los mismos efectos sobre su cintura descubierta. Musa temblaba levemente cuando los dedos de Riven pasaban por su estomago deteniéndose justo antes de entrar por debajo de su blusa roja. Una nueva brisa precedió sus largos y pálidos dedos enredándose en sus cabellos púrpura, destruyendo cada sentido de razón o lógica en su mente al recibir el impacto de la suave colonia varonil.

Él subió sus manos, recorriendo su cintura, para luego acariciar con deleite su espalda: en algunas partes descubierta a causa de la peculiar forma de su blusa roja. Ella se separó un poco para tomar una bocanada aire antes de ser apresada de nuevo por la boca de Riven. Musa gimió levemente mordiendo el labio inferior del muchacho dejando que éste la apretara contra su cuerpo, haciéndola sentir tan frágil pero protegida entre sus fuertes brazos a la vez…

Ella sonrió cuando el le besó con suavidad antes de alejar su rostro del suyo. Musa respiraba agitadamente aún con sus manos en el cuello del especialista.

-¿Cómo estás?- preguntó casualmente bajando sus manos hasta su cadera.

-Mmm…digamos que no…no me quejo- jadeó a causa de sus desesperados intentos por acompasar su respiración. Riven sonrió satisfecho al verla.

Había esperado toda la mañana por tenerla así entre sus brazos, tan calida e inocente. Era en momentos como éste en los que no importaban las torturas nocturnas de pensarla tanto…porque valía la pena contenerse para luego sorprenderla con esos besos tan exigentes que le robaban todo el oxígeno y la dejaban con esa mirada tan desconcertada, pero con los labios entreabiertos regalándole una sonrisa.

Era deliciosamente satisfactorio verla jadear luego de aquellos besos. Y sentir la fricción de su piel contra la suya…

-¿Sabes? No debería ser legal-

-¿Qué cosa?- preguntó él

-Que me abordes de ese modo- sonrió ella acariciando su mejilla-

-¿Me dirás ahora que no te gusta?- contestó bajando su boca hasta detenerla en su cuello. En donde besó la dulce piel, saboreándola, donde dejó un leve mordisco logrando que Musa suspirara complacida y se aferrara más a sus fuertes brazos para no caerse debido al temblor que recorrió sus piernas.

-Ohh por amor a Cirse…Riven-ella sintió su lengua cálida acariciar su cuello. Subir marcando el lugar por donde la sangre corría, detenerse a morder la piel, a succionarla…a seguir subiendo y detenerse en su oído para murmurarle con malicia- Lo lamento hadita, pero no asistí a esa clase de historia impartida por Saladino. No conozco a Cirse y no planeo detenerme-

-Siempre tienes que salirte con la tuya, ¿verdad?-gimió cerrando sus ojos, y concentrándose en sentir su suave respiración en su mejilla, y sus dientes sobre su cuello.

-La verdad, eres tú quien siempre se sale con la suya- sonrió el bajando sus labios hasta sus clavículas, deteniendo su barbilla justo en donde la blusa le impedía continuar descendiendo

-No…no comprendo- balbuceó temblando a causa de la corriente eléctrica que estaba en todo su cuerpo

-Si no te has dado cuenta, eres tú la que provoca todo esto- le dijo dejando de lado el hecho de recorrer su cuerpo y fijando sus ojos en los azules de Musa.

-Ajá…y el hecho de que seas un adolescente con las hormonas alteradas no influye en nada-

-Puede ser- admitió él aligerando su toque en sus prominentes caderas.

-No has descansado bien, ¿verdad?- sonrió ella notando las casi imperceptibles ojeras debajo de sus orbes amatistas.

-Digamos que he tenido noches mejores- sonrió este soltándola por completo y apoyándose en el barandal del balcón.

-Helia me dijo de los nuevos entrenamientos-

-Si, pero ése no es todo el problema- comentó fijando su ojos en el paisaje de los árboles matizados de naranja por el sol de la tarde- No puedo dormir bien…-

-Quizás podría ayudarte…- dijo inocentemente sujetándose a su brazo mirando al horizonte al igual que él.

-Claro…podrías, entrando en mi cama conmigo-

-¡¡Riven!!- gritó Musa sintiendo sus mejillas enrojecerse con una velocidad impactante. Se soltó de él y abrió sus labios tratando de decirle algo, pero no salió ninguna palabra de ellos. El joven pronunció más su sonrisa viéndola ponerse tan nerviosa.

Ella estaba totalmente ahogada por la oleada de pensamientos que se vinieron a la mente después de aquellas palabras. Y las imágenes que las acompañaban tampoco eran nada inocentes…¡Por Cirse, cómo podía estar pensando tales cosas!

- Yo…yo me refería a….a que podía pedirle…a Flora que te hiciera alguna pócima con sus plantas…para…para poder ayudarte a dormir por las noches- tartamudeó al ver a Riven acercarse

-Que lastima…-murmuró éste- Yo creo que tú harías un mejor trabajo- él cerró sus ojos y se recostó en el barandal de nuevo.

-¡Eres un pervertido!- declaró ella fingiendo estar molesta. Pero fingiendo muy mal pues una sonrisa afloraba en sus labios

-Claro…como si no te gustara la idea. O mejor dicho…como si los pensamientos que se te vinieron no te gustaran-

-¡No trates de pensar por mí!- ordenó ella. Desviándole la mirada.

-¡Riven!- le llamó una voz proveniente del pasillo, llamando la atención de los dos jóvenes pues el dueño de la voz parecía urgido.

-¡Sky!- exclamó el especialista acercándose al príncipe- ¿Qué te pasa? El hecho de que seas heredero al trono no te da el derecho de andar gritando por toda la academia-

-¡no digas tonterías!- dijo alterado el rubio- Saladino quiere ver a nuestro escuadrón cuanto antes en su oficina-

-¿Pero porqué?-

-No lo sé Musa, pero…tenemos que ir enseguida-

-Bueno, nos vemos luego- se despidió Riven comenzando a correr por el pasillo.

-¡Oye, Musa también debe venir con nosotros!- llamó éste tomando de la muñeca a la ojiazul- Eso fue lo que nos dijo Saladino, lo lamento. Parece que a todas ustedes también quiere verlas-

-¿A nosotras?-

-Si, así es. Bloom y las otras ya están en camino. Sólo faltaban ustedes- Sky comenzó a correr con la joven hada a cuestas. El especialista de cabellera púrpura levantó una ceja al notar la prisa con la que su compañero de escuadrón se llevaba por delante a Musa, éste suspiró molesto comenzando a correr de nuevo.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

-¿Qué tenemos que hacer qué, profesor Saladino?- preguntó incrédulo el joven de cabellos castaños y lentes del otro lado del escritorio de su director.

-Necesito que vayan a esa misión cuanto antes- repitió el anciano deslizando su vista por el grupo de jóvenes y hadas convocados en su oficina. La luz se filtraba por las ventanas iluminando los rostros sorprendidos de los pupilos de las academias mágicas.

-Si comprendo, señor. Pero ¿No cree que será peligroso para las chicas?- preguntó Sky apoyando sus manos en el escritorio. Para después señalar a las jovencitas detrás de ellos.

-En lo más mínimo. Se presume que quizás hayan algunas trampas. Pero esas catacumbas tienen magia propia, por lo tanto necesitan llevarlas con ustedes, necesitarán de su magia para poder ingresar allí-

-¿Debemos llevarlas a todas?-

-Desde luego Helia- asintió Saladino escudriñándolo con la mirada- Faragonda me acaba de informar que es cierto que en su interior esas catacumbas guardan tesoros, e innumerables escritos de hechizos muy poderosos-

-Ohh…es por eso que tuvimos la tarde libre. La señorita Faragonda debió estar buscando esa información en la biblioteca ¿verdad?- preguntó Techna

-Desde luego ya sabíamos de la existencia de aquellas cuevas subterráneas. Muy lejanas a formar parte del territorio de las Tierras Bajas- comentó Saladino- Pero esta tarde ya pudimos comprobar que en su interior quedan los vestigios de una biblioteca en donde hay varios pergaminos con hechizos muy peligrosos. Y mortales si es que cayeran en manos de las personas equivocadas. Por lo tanto..quiero enviarlos a ustedes, muchachos a recuperar esos escritos-

-Desde luego profesor-asintió Sky

-Si no hay ningún inconveniente quisiera que partan mañana por la mañana. Señoritas…se les recogerá a las 7:30 de Alfea. No se preocupen, se les otorgarán las armas necesarias, las provisiones y demás, sólo deben alistar su ropa y quizás algunos objetos de relevancia para ustedes. Estimo que terminen en dos días la misión porque las cuevas son profundas…

-Usted mencionó algo de trampas-

-Así es Techna. Pero son trampas mágicas que fácilmente ustedes chicas podrán evitar utilizando convergencia o algún otro hechizo –

-Entonces, es mejor que no perdamos tiempo. Iremos a preparar nuestras mochilas- murmuró Sky- Si tenemos que estar dos días en esas cuevas…-

-Tranquilo. No será cosa de otro mundo, pudimos haber enviado a cualquier otro escuadrón. Pero son los más capacitados y junto con las hadas hacen un gran equipo, no hay que olvidar su exitosa batalla contra Darkar. Confío en que lo harán muy bien-

-¡Si señor!-

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Continuará……

Ajá…no hay mucha emoción (Exceptuando la pequeña escenita entre Riven y Musa x.xUU) Pero sólo estamos comenzando y en el próximo capítulo detallaré la cueva, y exactamente de qué tratan esos condenados pergaminos. Por cierto…espero les haya gustado la trama, porque bueno…prometo que se va a poner mucho mejor. ¿Ven que los aires entre Riv y nuestra querida Musa están caldeados? xD sólo sigan leyendo hasta dónde puede llegar la fuerza de voluntad de ése terco especialista. Sólo de algo pueden estar seguros: ¡sorpresas, sorpresas para los capítulos venideros!

Bien, les he dejado con el sabor en la boca sin dejarles el caramelo u.u…pero si quieren el caramelo deben dejar review O.- y los compensaré con el próximo capítulo.

Mata ne


End file.
